the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charles Pike
Charles Pike (* 2105, Ark) war ein Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel von The 100. Er wurde zwischen Wanheda (2) bis Deus Ex Machina (2) von Michael Beach verkörpert. Charles Pike war der Anführer der Farm Station Überlebenden, die im Azgeda Territorium gelandet sind. Durch den brutalen Empfang durch die Ice Nation entwickelte Pike eine äußerst negative Einstellung gegenüber allen Groundern. In Kampf um den Thron übernimmt er das Amt des Kanzlers in Arkadia und beginnt mit seinem Rachefeldzug gegen die Grounder. Mit Bellamy Blake, Hannah Green, Shawn Gillmer und einigen anderen Sky People führt er diese fast in einen erneuten Krieg gegen die Grounder. In Arkadia gab es jedoch einen großen Widerstand, angeführt von Marcus Kane, der ihn stürzte und für seine Kriegsverbrechen an die Grounder auslieferten. Da Polis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter der Kontrolle von A.L.I.E. steht und von Thelonious Jaha angeführt wird, entkommt er zunächst seiner Strafe. Während Clarke Griffin, John Murphy, Octavia Blake, Abigail Griffin, Bellamy, Indra und weitere Sky People gegen A.L.I.Es Anhänger ankämpfen, steht Pike ihnen zur Seite. Nachdem jedoch A.L.I.E. besiegt ist, richtet Octavia, als Rache für Lincolns Tod, Pike hin. Vergangenheit Charles Pike wurde auf der Ark geboren und war dort als Lehrer in Erdkunde tätig. Irgendwann im Laufe dieser Zeit unterrichtete er auch Bellamy und Clarke. (Wanheda 2) Zwei Wochen vor dem Start des Dropships der 100 wurde er von Kanzler Jaha, Abigail Griffin und Marcus Kane gebeten, einen Teil der 100 Jugendlichen in Erdkunde und Überleben zu unterrichten. Pike verzweifelte jedoch an den Jugendlichen, da diese den Unterricht nicht ernst nahmen, weil sie nicht wussten, wieso sie am Unterricht teilnehmen sollten. Am letzten Tag gerät er mit dem Delinquenten John Murphy zusammen, nachdem dieser Pike immer wieder provoziert. Er geht auf den Jungen los, verprügelt ihn und wird von den restlichen Jugendlichen nach einem Kampf nieder gerungen. Er zeigte den Delinquenten damit, dass sie nur überleben können, wenn sie in der Gruppe zusammen arbeiten. (Füg Dich oder Stirb!) Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Drei Beziehungen |-|Bellamy Blake = Bellamy Blake Pike und Bellamy Blake kannten sich bereits vor der Landung der 100 und auf der Erde. Sie treffen in Wanheda (2) wieder aufeinander, als Bellamy, Marcus Kane, Indra und Monty Green auf eine Gruppe Überlebender der Farm Station treffen. Pikes negative Einstellung gegenüber den Groundern wird schnell klar, auch nachdem er von der Landung der Farm Station erzählt. Nachdem Bellamys Freundin Gina Martin bei dem Anschlag auf Mount Weather, durchgeführt von der Ice Nation, stirbt, sympathisiert Bellamy mit Pike. Zusammen mit weiteren Sky People beginnen sie Pikes Rachefeldzug gegen die Grounder und richten ein Massaker an Indras Friedenstrupp an, der von Lexa als Schutz gegen Azgeda geschickt wurde. Bellamy überzeugte Pike davon, Indra am Leben zu lassen, um Lexa eine Botschaft zu überbringen: Die Erde gehört nun den Sky People Bellamy zweifelt immer wieder an Pikes Handeln, bleibt jedoch an seiner Seite und stellt sich dabei gegen seine ehemaligen Freunde und seine Schwester Octavia. Erst als sich Pike mehr auf den Widerstand innerhalb von Arkadia konzentriert und Sky People hinrichten lassen will, stellt sich Bellamy auf die Seite des Widerstandes, wo er jedoch nur auf Misstrauen trifft. Als Pike dem Widerstand eine Falle stellt, gibt Bellamy zunächst vor, weiterhin auf seiner Seite zu stehen, führt ihn jedoch selbst in eine Falle und liefert ihn mit seiner Schwester und Kane an die Grounder aus. In Polis treffen sie erneut aufeinander und beschützen Clarke Griffin, während diese in die Stadt des Lichts geht, um A.L.I.E. zu zerstören. |-|Marcus Kane = Marcus Kane Aussehen Pike ist ein afroamerikanischer Mann im mittleren Alter. Er hat eine durchschnittliche Figur, eine Glatze und einen kurzen Bart. Er ist stets in seiner Uniform zu sehen. Persönlichkeit Charles Pike ist kein schlechter Mensch, aber gegenüber Groundern von Grund auf abgeneigt, da die Ice Nation viele Bewohner der Farm Station umgebracht hat, nachdem diese auf der Erde gelandet ist, darunter auch Kinder. Pike ist auch sehr rigoros und teilweise skrupellos und fordert absolute Loyalität ihm gegenüber, was man daran sieht, dass er sogar gegen die Bewohner von Arkadia und damit gegen seine eigenen Leute vorgeht, wenn diese nicht seiner Meinung sind und sich gegen ihn stellen. Auftritte Trivia * Pike ist sein Nachname * Pike war Erdkundelehrer auf der Ark. Er unterrichtete einige der Delinquenten vor ihrer Reise zur Erde, weil der hohe Rat glaubte, dass ihnen das Gelernte hilft https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/530224888204623872 Bedeutende Tötungen * Unbekannte Anzahl von Ice Nation Groundern * Eine Polis Wache * 299 Grounder (mit Bellamy Blake, Shawn Gillmer, Hannah Green und weiteren Überlebenden der Farm Station) * Lincoln (Exekution) Zitate Staffel 3 : Kane: "Wie viele seid ihr?" : Pike: "63, der Rest kampiert in den Bergen nördlich von hier. Grounderkiller jeder Einzelne, hab ich recht?" : Monty: "Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist." : Hannah: "Monty. Wir sind auf Schnee gelandet. Dein Vater sagte, das habe den Aufprall abgefangen... daher haben wir überlebt. Der Schnee sah so wunderschön aus... und... Charles?" : Pike: "Die Kinder spielten darin. Sie wurden als erste getötet. 15 Kinder. Nur wegen deines Vaters waren es nicht noch mehr. Er hat vier Kinder zurück ins Schiff gezogen, alle vier leben heute noch. Sie haben ihn erwischt, als er das Fünfte holen ging. Dein Vater... ist als Held gestorben, Monty. Seit diesem Tag kämpfen wir gegen die Grounder." : Kane: "Das war die Ice Nation. Nicht alle Grounder sind gleich." : Pike: "Für mich schon." Kampf um den Thron : Pike zu Abigail: "So, now we're trusting Grounders to punish Grounders? I'm sorry Madam Chancellor, but I lost more than half of my remaining people yesterday. And four times the many since we landed. In my experience Grounders understand one thing - strength. Its simple, we need to hit them now, we need to hit them hard. : Pike (zu Arkadia Bewohnern): "All that's certain is that we die. How we die is up to us." : Abby: "We're all grieving. This has been hard on all of us. But, we can't let anger drive our policy. : Pike: "Anger...is our policy." : Pike: (zu Arkardia Bewohnern): "We do not attack our own. Fighting each other only makes us weak. The enemy is not in this camp. The enemy is out there." : Pike: (zu Bellamy): "Every life we honored at the memorial was lost because we trusted a Grounder." : Abby: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" : Pike: "What you didn't have the guts to." : Kane: "Our people are now your responsibility Charles. I hope you take that seriously. : Pike: "Thank you Marcus. I certainly intend to." Blutgetränktes Land : Pike: (zu Arkardia Bewohnern): This morning on the muddy field, our people paid tribute to those who have been taken from us by sending a message to the Grounders. This land is ours now. Resist and you will be met by force. Fight and you will be greeted by death. Today is a new beginning. Mark it down remember it, just like the Grounders will remember it." Vergifteter Boden : Kane: "Public opinion is a funny thing Charles." : Pike: "My job is to keep us safe. Not to be liked." "Würdet ihr alles dafür tun, damit unser Volk überlebt oder nicht?" Füg Dich oder Stirb! : Pike: (zu den Delinquenten): "The key to surviving on the ground and on the Ark is to keep fighting at all costs against all odds. The minute you give up, you're dead." }} Galerie Wanheda (Part 2) Pike Bellamy Monty Hannah Kane Indra.jpg Pike.jpg Wanheda (2) Pike.jpg Wanheda (Part 2) Indra Pike.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike 2.jpg Watch The Thrones Abby Kane Pike Bellamy.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike Bellamy.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike Kane Abby Treffen Kanzler.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike.jpg S3 episode 8 - Kane & Pike.jpg S3 episode 8 - Pike.jpg S3 episode 8 - Kane & Pike pic 3.jpg S3 episode 8 - Kane & Pike pic 2.jpg JoinorDie Pike Kane2.jpg JoinorDie Pike Kane.jpg JoinorDie Pike Jaha.jpg JoinorDie Pike.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Pike.jpg Referenzen en:Pike Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Farm Station Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)